Castle of Glass
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: Max, a fourteen year old girl with a clouded past and strong connections to Cybertron, has been a prisoner of the Decepticons for years, all because Megatron needs her for his plans. However when she escapes the Nemesis and joins the Autobot cause, she will lead them on a quest to find something they have spent years searching for. (Transformers Prime). HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know this idea of a fourth human joining team Prime has definitely been done before, but I couldn't resist. I had this idea and couldn't help, but to write it down and ta da, here I am, posting yet another story. I intend to make this like a two part "saga" I guess you could say following my OC Max and the other would follow my other OC Vida. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first/ pilot chapter.**

 **P.S. this takes place in the Transformers Prime Universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Years Ago**

"You are certain of this?"

 _I would not have told you if I were not certain. I am sorry Optimus, but this is your fate._

The Autobot, Optimus Prime, stood on the metal platform his blue optics staring at the ground beneath his feet. Before him was his old teacher, Alpha Trion, surrounded by a silhouette of white and blue light. With theAutobots scattered across space  
and the Decepticons lost in the distance, Optimus was in desperate need of guidance and called to the Allspark for wisdom. His call was answered by his old teacher, the one who taught him everything he knows before he became a prime.

 _You must not worry about this now my student, the Autobots still need a leader._

Optimus nodded stiffly, but he did not look towards his old mentor for several moments. The weight of his words was weighing on him, but Alpha Trion was right. He could not worry about it now, the Autobots needed his guidance.

When Optimus finally looked at Alpha Trion he asked, "What of Vida?"

 _She is no longer here in this world, but you will see her again. I believe the destination you plan to bridge to with your remaining team is where she will be and someone will lead you to her._

Optimus opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly closed it when the image of his mentor began to fade. He was being pulled away, their time to talk was now over. The prime watched Alpha Trion disappear from sight, leaving him alone in the ship. A beat  
of silence passed before the sound of beeps filled the Autobots processor. Optimus turned around to see a yellow Autobot run in with big blue optics.

"What is it Bumblebee," Optimus asked the scout worriedly.

The scout replied in beeps and buzzing noises which Optimus was able to decode in his mind. Many years ago, back when the war was at it's heaviest, the young Autobot had ventured into enemy territory. He had been gathering information, but was caught  
in the process by Megatron. Because he refused to talk, the head Decepticon tortured him until finally he tore out his voice box. If he wouldn't talk for the Decepticons, he could never speak again.

Bumblebee had asked Optimus where they were going and what were they going to do now. It was only three of them now: Bumblebee, Optimus and his old friend, Ratchet. Another Autobot, Bulkhead, wanted to join them as well, but he was still traveling through  
space and was still far away. The other members of their group had decided to go their own ways in search of other Autobots. Once Optimus and his small group had settled, he would send a signal out to all Autobots about where they were.

"A small planet, the inhabitants there have called it earth," Optimus replied to the scout, "We leave shortly."

Bumblebee buzzed.

"No. Ratchet will remain here and wait for the arrival of our comrade. Not to mention incase more Autobots arrive while the two of us venture ahead," Optimus told the scout.

Bumblebee nodded in reply and left his leader alone to his thoughts. Bumblebee was from the last generation born from the Well of Sparks and one of the only bots to survive all these years of war. Before the group had scattered, Bumblebee and a femme  
Autobot, Vida, were the youngest of the Autobots. Both from the last generation born. However, Vita had to leave this world and journey to another.

 _The space bridge is fully charged Optimus,_ said Ratchet over their comm link, _I hope you know what you're doing with these_ humans _. Good luck out there._

Optimus sighed, "And to you old friend."

There was no time to dwell on what's happened, he needed to move forward. If not for the sake of himself, then for the sake of his people.

* * *

Present Day

The chamber was empty except for the small human on the metal floor with a piece of white chalk in her hand. Along the wall beside her were hundreds of white tally marks she had been making since she arrived to "live" on this ship. A prisoner was too  
harsh of a word to describe her stay here and a guest was too nice. She could travel through the ship as she pleased so long as she stayed out of the way and didn't cause any trouble, but she couldn't leave the ship whenever she wanted.

When no one was around, she would bridge out of the ship and go wherever she pleased and return before anyone noticed her absence. No one except Soundwave noticed her disappearing act though. To say he cared was an overstatement of his feelings towards  
the earth girl. She was just his responsibility since no one else was willing to watch out for her after Megatron had left on the space journey three years ago.

She sighed and rested her head against the wall, "I hate my life, I hate the cons, I hate everything about this place… Come on Max, how can we get out of here and never come back?"

The girl, Max, had been trying to think of way she could escape from here and not be caught. Bridging on and off the ship wasn't difficult for the young girl, but making sure she couldn't be found once off the ship was difficult. Max knew her way around  
the ship, even with all the Decepticons or Titans as she liked to call them, roaming the halls. They kept her in her place because she didn't want to run into any of them. If she could avoid the Titans, she would do it at any cost.

Max stood up, she pocketed the piece of white chalk in her faded blue jeans and ran across the way over to the large metal door that lead to the hallways. She pressed her hand onto the large door and felt a pulse of electricity rush through her and into  
the door. The second she pulled her hand away, the doors opened allowing her to leave the chamber and go into the empty hall.

The ship she was on, The Nemesis, was big by Decepticon standards and downright huge for human standards. Her small backpack on her shoulder and a plan in mind, she raced through the halls of the Nemesis.

* * *

It was just another day for the Autobots. With their energon supply getting lower and lower, it was time for the team to split up and do some patrolling. Energon was their life-force and without it, they would perish. Cliffjumper, a red Autobot, had ground  
bridged to the first coordinates Ratchet pulled up and so far, he was not impressed with the scenery.

Only dirt roads, open grass fields, a few trees here and there, not to mention the sun sitting low in the sky. Although nothing stood out to the bot, he didn't think the view was that bad. Driving down the road in search of energon and becoming bored  
out of his mind, he decided to call his partner, Arcee. Arcee, like himself, was an Autobot. The two of them arrived on this rock together and Cliffjumper hoped they could leave this rock together and head back to their home planet. He was in the  
middle of telling his story.

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear-view and then it hits me," Cliffjumper said, "I'm illegally parked.

 **Arcee:** _Another parking ticket?_

"Better," Cliffjumper said through the com-link, "The boot."

 **Arcee:** _Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove._

"Bingo, so the local police do their thing, and I let them get all the way around the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and bang!"

 **Arcee:** _New York's finest soil themselves._

Cliffjumper laughed, "You know me Arcee. Mess with Cliffjumper-"

 **Arcee:** _And you get the horns._

Arcee loved Cliffjumper like a brother, over the past few years they had been partners, she had grown close to him. It was why she was starting to worrying about his misadventures with the humans. He was drawing too much attention, but she was confident  
he knew what he was doing.

 **Arcee:** _Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one, keeping a low profile._

"What can I say," Cliffjumper said, "Patrolling for energon out here in Dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the decepticons."

Arcee: _Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff._

Just then, Cliffjumper's beacon went off. He was close to energon.

"I'm getting a signal," he said.

 **Arcee:** _Need backup?_

"Do I ever need backup," Cliffjumper asked playfully and sped away to the source of the signal.

Once he arrived, he found a ditch filled with energon. It would be enough to last a few months which was a win situation for the Autobots. Even if it was a smaller amount, it was definitely needed for their cause. However the Decepticon war ship pulled  
up overhead, ready to send a team to collect the energon. Cliffjumper felt confident he could handle a few cons, but when ten of them came down and attacked, he knew he was going to need some help.

The battle ended quickly, the Vehicons blew up the small mine, but it was a small price to pay. One they didn't mind paying because they could bring an Autobot prisoner aboard their ship. The Vehicons brought Cliffjumper aboard the Nemesis to their "leader"  
Starscream. It was in the main hall of the ship, where everything was being controlled from steering to weapons.

Max had just arrived to the large room when she saw them bring the red Titan to Starscream. She recognized him as the Autobot called Cliffjumper. When she had been doing her research on all the Decepticons aboard the Nemesis, she stumbled upon information  
regarding the Autobots. Surprisingly, the database had a lot of information on the Autobots. Cliffjumper looked terrible, like he just came out of an explosion.

The red Titan groaned and despite how far away he was from Max, she can still hear what he says. The only perks of being on this ship were the parts she found and inventions she created. On a side note she hoped to become an inventor.

"Scream, it's been awhile," Cliffjumper breathed out then coughed weakly, "So, where's your master?"

The sleek silver Decepticon called Starscream hated it when Megatron is mentioned in his presence because he knows Megatron is a better leader than he will ever be. Starscream doesn't even like Megatron, Megatron doesn't like him much either. Truth be  
told, Max never understood why Starscream was his second in command when Soundwave seemed like the better choice. He was smart and loyal to Megatron whereas Starscream was not.

Starscream growled at the red Titan, "Never mind him, I am my own master."

Without any warning, Starscream drove his hand into the red Titan's chest. Max pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming in surprise. She had seen the Decepticons battle and die, but never in this way. Never when they were on their knees before  
the enemy.

"Anymore questions," Starscream growled before slowly pulling out his hand from the red Titan's chest.

Cliffjumper fell to the ground, dead. Max bit down on her lip, anger pulsing through her veins. The two Vehicon who brought him in, drag the dead Autobot away. Once they are gone, Max's previous plans of leaving are put on hold. Now she has the urge to  
defend the dead Autobot and shout at the head con.

"Why did you do that," Max shouted, "He could have been useful!"

Starscream released an aggravated sigh. It is needless to say the two of them have never gotten along.

"What are you doing here," he questioned Max, turning around to look at her.

Max ignored his questioned, "Who cares. You shouldn't have killed him. He was an Autobot right, your enemy?"

Starscream replied with a look of satisfaction on his face, "All the more reason to annihilate him."

"You could have used him," Max spit back, "You could have gotten information from him. You've been dying to learn where your enemies have been hiding and now you killed the closest thing to an insider you'll ever have."

Starscream hesitated, although he didn't like the human girl she always made good points to him or anyone on this ship. It was the reason Megatron kept her around, because she was so smart and good with alien technology. Of course he had his other Decepticons  
working for him, but the girl was different. He needed her for a bigger purpose, one he refused to share with anyone other than Soundwave.

Starscream shook his head and told the girl, "We can find the others and take them out. If we do that then we won't need to know their location."

Max hated Starscream with a passion, he was selfish, arrogant and a horrible mech. Max sighed, she left the main room feeling more angry and annoyed than she did before going in there. Soundwave was waiting for her at the end of the long hallway. Since  
the Decepticons didn't need to breathe air, they could go in and out of the earth's atmosphere as often as they liked. However Max couldn't because she needed oxygen.

Soundwave made sure she was never on the ship while they made their up into space. Seeing as her escape plan had already gone awry, she didn't put up a fight or do anything, but walk through the ground bridge Soundwave had opened. These were some of the  
few times Max could leave the ship, when the ship was headed into space.

It wasn't often and it wasn't enough.

* * *

It had been a trying day for the Autobots, the loss of Cliffjumper and the arrival of two humans on their radar. Bumblebee and Arcee had returned with news of two human boys who were caught in the crossfire of a Decepticon fight. Tomorrow, Bumblebee and  
Arcee would go to the boys and bring them back to the base and talk to them about what they've seen. Anyone seen with the Autobots will be perceived as an ally which puts them in danger.

The last thing Optimus wanted was for any human casualties in this war. A sigh escaped the mech as he walked down the hall of the base. It was in a hidden bunker outside a town called Jasper. Shortly after their arrival, Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet  
were given this base and a human liaison, Thomas. However that was many years ago. Before they could transfer to this new base, there had been accident and they had lost their liaison. A month after they moved to this new base, they were given a new  
liaison by the name of Fowler.

He wasn't bad, but Optimus and Bumblebee missed Thomas. Ratchet wouldn't admit it, but he missed the human and his company as well. When Optimus entered the main area of the base, he spotted Ratchet by the computers typing.

"You are still awake old friend," Optimus said as he approached the medic.

Ratchet replied, his optics focused on the screen, "Yes, I had some last minute items to take care of before recharge. I see you are still awake as well, something on your mind?"

Optimus sighed, "The human children. There is no telling the danger that they will be in now that the Decepticons have seen them with us."

"That is true, but we cannot worry about every human that wanders by," Ratchet said slightly bitter.

With a ghost smile, Optimus replied, "Vida would be so disappointed."

Ratchet stopped his typing and looked at his friend with somber optics. Vida was a touchy topic for the Autobots, specifically Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee. Rarely did they talk about her, it usually hurt too much to speak of her. Ratchet looked at  
his leader, understanding crossing his faceplate.

"That's what this is about then," Ratchet stated, "Optimus, we've been on this planet for a few solar cycles and have not found anything… I don't know if she is here."

"Alpha Trion said she would be here, therefore she is," Optimus replied confidently.

Ratchet shook his head, "Unless we missed her. Optimus I've scanned for her and found nothing- I think she really is gone."

Those words were sharper than any knife Optimus had faced in all his life. Right before the Autobots had come to earth, Alpha Trion told Optimus that he would find Vida here. Years had passed and they still had no idea where she was or if she was even  
here.

"She isn't," Optimus insisted, "You know as well as I, that if she were truly gone we would know it."

Ratchet frowned, "Then where is she?"

Optimus looked away from his friend as he said in a shallow voice, "I do not know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, here's chapter two. I think once I finish with the Rising Darkness part, so the next three chapters, I might change it to first person and be from Max's POV. Or maybe I'll switch back and forth. *Shrug* that's a future me problem.**

 **Thank you for the follows, favorites and the reviews. They make me smile.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Here's Chapter Two**

* * *

 _Megatron is here._

Max had been sitting across the street from a school in Nevada when she felt his cold and ever dark presence. The necklace she wore sent a pulse of energy through her, the familiar black energy made her shiver despite the heat of the day.

Max raised her hand and clutched the necklace tightly. If Megatron was back that could only mean one thing, he had found what she had sent him to look for three years ago. Another reason she believed the Decepticon kept her around was because of her ability to locate anything Cybertronian. After all she had found most of their energon deposits which they had been mining, even though she didn't tell them all of the locations, she told them enough to keep them comfortable.

"Hey Max," said a voice she recognized. Jack Darby.

For reasons Max couldn't explain, she had been drawn to the small middle of nowhere town of Jasper Nevada. In all the times she had traveled here, she had made a few friends one of them being a boy older than her named Jack. He had tutored her once in reading since she couldn't read all that well, especially since she was so far behind in school. Honestly she could read Cybertronian better than English.

The teen girl looked up Jack. He was at least two feet taller than she was with raven black hair, sky blue eyes and fair skin. When Max had first Jack, she had been eleven years old without a real home, except the Decepticon ship. He had been a friend when she needed one and after all this time, she was glad to have met him. The big brother she never had.

"Hey Jack," Max said with a small smile, "It's been awhile since I've last seen you. How you been?"

Jack hesitated a moment, his blue eyes filled with concern and a small bit of fear, "Oh yeah know. The usual stuff, work, school and just being a teenager."

Max chuckled, she knew he was lying, but decided not to say anything about it. Whatever was going on with him was his business and he could share if he wanted or if he didn't.

"Sounds like you are living the dream," Max told him with her usual smile and shining violet eyes.

"You have no idea," Jack said sarcastically, "What have you been up to recently? I haven't seen you around lately."

Max shrugged in reply, "I've been really busy."

"Are you still in trouble," Jack asked her concerned.

Max had lied to Jack the day they met, saying that she had run away from home because of some issues with her foster family. It was an easy lie to tell and one she kept up with wherever she went. Jack knew she didn't live in Jasper, he wasn't sure where she lived to be honest, only that she seemed to come and go a lot.

Max opened her mouth to answer, but stopped short when she felt the vibrations in her jean pocket. It was her phone. It wasn't a real phone that would let her call people or do anything. Only Soundwave could use it. He always had the phone buzz about an hour or two before he was going to grab her via groundbridge. Max was supposed to be in her warehouse across the country, so she needed to hurry back before he knew she had left the hideout.

"No," Max said, "Anyway, I have to go. My foster sibling will be here any minute to get me. I'll see you later Jack."

"You too Max, stay out of trouble," Jack told her.

Max grinned, "I always do."

Max walked around the corner of the building and she knew no one was looking her way pulled out a small circular device. In her free time on the Nemesis she would grab parts that were lying around and get to work. Repairing and building anything technology was the only thing that kept her distracted from reality. This small device she held acted as her own personal groundbridge. It was the only source of freedom she had in this world and she wasn't going to lose it.

Jack watched Max disappear around the corner with somber eyes. He knew Max was good with technology and discovering major secrets in the world with her laptop. A large part of him wanted to tell her about what happened to him last night, how the talking cars had turned into robots. Jack sighed, another time he would tell her and see if she knew anything about it, but for now he wanted to pretend last night never happened.

Jack walked back to the school when he spotted Raf standing by a tree on the side. On occasion he had seen the twelve year old around, but had never spoken to him until last night. Jack couldn't stop thinking about what he saw yesterday, it was the weirdest thing to ever happen to him in all his sixteen years. Raf was wearing a long sleeve shirt, jeans and orange sweater vest.

"Raf, hey," Jack said walking over to the boy, "Look, let's keep what we saw between us okay."

Before Raf could reply, Bumblebee pulled up on the side.

Jack shook his head, "Oh no, not again."

Bumblebee opened his door and beeped. Raf understood what the muscle car was saying, but Jack didn't have a clue. Even though he heard him beeping, Raf could make out what he was telling them.

"I-It wants us to get in," Jack said uncertainly.

"No just me," Raf said.

"How do you know," Jack asked confused.

Raf replied looking at the yellow car, "He said so. Your ride's over there."

Raf pointed out the blue motorcycle. Jack didn't like where this was going at all, he really wanted to just walk away. He turned to Raf, but Raf had already gotten into Bumblebee. Jack sighed, he glanced at the motorcycle, but walked around the corner. He wasn't going to be sucked into some freak show with crazy robots coming after him.

* * *

Max stood on the keyboard in front of the Decepticon leader, her hands in her grey jacket pockets. She was trying to act as bored and nonchalant as possible, but the slight tremble of her shoulders wasn't helping her guise. It had been three years since she last saw the Decepticon leader, he still looked exactly as she remembered and it only reminded her of how afraid of him she was.

He was a huge mech covered in silver armor and dark purple designs. He reminded Max of gladiators. It was ironic since the Decepticon used to be a gladiator back before the war on Cybertron had started.

"Why so down little human," Megatron sneered looking at the girl, "And here I thought you would be happy of my return."

Max rolled her eyes, "Of course you would think that."

Megatron chuckled darkly, "You had been correct when you sent me on that scavenger hunt. The dark energon will definitely help in the building of my army. Come along human, let us see if the legends are true."

Max bit her lip hard. She knew the legend behind the dark energon, the blood of unicron, was real and would do exactly what Megatron needed it to do. It would resurrect his army of fallen Decepticons and Autobots. The only issue Max knew he would have was being able to control such an army. She how he could control it, but she would never tell him. Eventually he would fight it out on his own, but she wouldn't worry about it now. She just hoped he didn't learn for as long as possible.

The human girl followed the Decepticon to the energon mine down below with Starscream leading the tour. She hadn't paid attention to anything the second in command had said until he brought forth the dead Autobot from before. Her heart ached at the sight of the red titan, he didn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this. No one deserved it.

"Consider it, a welcome home present," Starscream said to Megatron with a twisted smile.

Max wanted to throw up, but swallowed the bile as she stared at the fallen Autobot. Megatron looked down at the Autobot. He was far from impressed, but he was curious to see what would happen when the dark energon was placed in the Autobots spark chamber. The Vehicons who brought the Autobot down here backed away as Megatron approached the dead bot.

Max backed away, she didn't stop until her back was pressed against the rock wall and hidden in the shadows. Megatron paid no attention to the human, he knew she would wander as she pleased and he did not care so long as he didn't lose her. She was more important than he would ever let her or anyone else believe.

"Let us see if the power born of darkness can reignite the spark," Megatron said, clutching the shard of dark energon in his servo.

Megatron slammed the shard into the Autobots chest. Everyone watched with baited breath as the dark energon melted into the Autobot bot and bright purple outlines traveled through him. Max watched in horror as the Autobot snarled and struggled in the binds that kept him down until he broke free. Max stared as the red bot attacked two Vehicons, growling and snarling as it crushed them.

She looked over to see Megatron staring at the beast while Starscream was focused on Megatron with a frantic expression. He hadn't expected to see this unlike Megatron and Max had been. The fallen Autobot raced towards Megatron and Starscream, but was instantly cut down by Megatron. Half of the Autobot fell over the ledge, while the top half of him held on. It continued to snarl as it tried to pull itself up, but Megatron knocked him down again. Max closed her eyes as she leaned back against the rock wall, what has she done.

Megatron approached the human girl with a sinister smile, "Your contribution to the Decepticon cause will not be overlooked."

Max looked away, her heart pounding and a pit forming in her stomach. Megatron and Starscream disappeared through the cave in which they entered in, leaving Max frozen where she stood. She walked along the side ledge of the cave that wrapped around the inside like a screw. The cave was structured similarly to a volcano with tunnels moving all around it.

Max hated tunnels and mines. After an incident where she had been trapped inside a collapsed mine, she began to hate closed spaces and anything underground. The only reason she was okay in this mine was because right above the mine was an opening. The Decepticon ship was still there, but she didn't care about it since it was always there when when she wanted it gone.

Max was on a metal platform when the shots started, blue shots mixed with red shots.

She fell to her knees from the surprise, the sounds of blasters firing filling her ears. Staying close to the metal floor, she crawled over to the railing and hesitantly stood to see what was happening down below and who was shooting. Autobots.

After researching all the Autobots, she could tell who was who. The tallest one in red and blue paint was Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes. Beside him was a femme Autobot covered in blue paint and two lines of pink of her arms, Arcee. On the other side of them were two more Autobots. The round and green one was called Bulkhead and the final one in all yellow was Bumblebee.

Max frowned to herself when she realized why they were here, "They're here because of Cliffjumper. They think he's alive."

Max looked to her right and on the platform below her where half of the Autobot was lying motionless. Guilt knotted her stomach, although she wasn't responsible for his, she was in fact responsible for his being brought back to life only to be killed. His second death was on her hands and the thought made her heart sink.

The Autobots had to fight their way through the Vehicons, it had taken a bit of work, but they made it to the center or opening of the energon mine. This was the place where their fallen friend had come back online. Now it was time to find him.

Arcee more than the others needed to find her partner and bring him home. Arcee looked around, trying to see if she could spot his red frame anywhere in this place, but so far had found no sight of him. Until there he was. The red color of his armor lying on a metal platform overhead.

"I've got a visual," Arcee said once she saw him.

Optimus looked to her, "We'll cover you, go."

Arcee jumped over the crates they were hiding behind and transformed into a motorcycle. The others continued to fire at anyone who was in her way. Bumblebee, the yellow Autobot, had gotten a good hit on a Vehicon when he noticed something small on the side. The movement was quick and hardly noticeable in the chaos, but he saw it.

A human.

A human girl looked down at them and turned to look up at Arcee who was making her way onto the platform where her partner was. Arcee had mounted the large yellow lift and was going towards Cliffjumper trying to avoid the shots fired. The girl looked back down at them. The two made eye contact and she shook her head as she pointed to Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee beeped at his teammates.

Bulkhead looked at him in surprise, "What? You can't be serious, here?"

Bumblebee continued to fire with one gun and used his second servo to point in the direction of the human girl. Bulkhead spotted the human, his blue optics widened in surprise and horror. What was a human doing in a Decepticon mine? This was the definition of not good.

"Optimus…" Bulkhead started as he fired at the Vehicons.

Optimus had just taken out two Vehicons who had been firing at Arcee when he heard Bulkhead say his name.

The Autobot leader looked at Bulkhead with confusion, "What is it Bulkhead?"

Bumblebee answered in a series of beeps and buzzes until pointing at the human girl on the platform. Optimus followed the direction of where Bumblebee had pointed and his optics widened in horror when they landed on the human girl overhead. He had involved three humans in this war and was shocked to see the Decepticons had involved a human as well.

Optimus looked to Arcee to see she had lost Cliffjumper, his body fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Optimus frowned behind his mask, but he couldn't focus on their fallen friend now. There was a civilian overhead who needed to be taken out of here. None of the others would be able to get to her as fast as Arcee could, but before Optimus could give the order, Starscream made his presence known. Starscream's laugh filled the now empty mine causing all the Autobots to look his way.

"Prime," Starscream started, "I'd stick around, but I'm squeamish."

Starscream raised his servo to reveal a grenade. He clicked it on and dropped into the energon down below. As it fell he jumped to the platform below, grabbed the human girl into his servo who shrieked in surprise. The Autobots watched as Starscream jumped into the center of the lift, transformed into a sleek grey jet and flew out of the mines.

"The joint's going to blow," Bulkhead shouted.

"Autobots," Optimus said, "Roll out!"

They all transformed and drove back the way they came. It was a close call, but they made it through the ground bridge just in time.

* * *

Max knew Megatron was out of his mind, but she hadn't realized just how far gone he was. After some wandering and calming her rage after the way Starscream had taken her out of the mine, she found Megatron staring at a large bit of dark energon. Starscream was in there as well.

Max stayed hidden in the shadows as she watched Megatron take a shard of dark energon and shove it into his chest. At first he was having a full blown break down as the dark energon filled his body, but then he relaxed moments later as if nothing had happened. Megatron took out another shard of dark energon and left without a word. Starscream left the room as well leaving Max alone with the dark energon.

She didn't stay there for long though.

After a little while she left to wander around the ship until either Soundwave came for her or she was tired of roaming. Her thoughts mostly stayed on the Autobots she had seen the other day. If Starscream wouldn't have gotten her, maybe the Autobots would have taken her with them. She wasn't sure if they would have, but she would rather be with them than on this ship.

~Time Skip~

"I'll see you later Echo," Max said walking away from the group Vehicons.

The one called Echo waved, "Stay out of trouble you hear."

Max only sent him a smirk before walking around the corner to head back to her "room." Even though most of the Vehicons on this ship left her own, some of them were actually nice to her and would keep her company. Echo was one of the Vehicons who actually had a soul. Max stopped walking when she spotted Starscream and Soundwave had gone into the brig.

Decepticons didn't keep prisoners, so she didn't understand why they would go in there. Max ran across the dark hallway and over to the closed metal door. She pulled out what looked similar to a computer chip from her pocket and pressed it onto the metal wall. The chip stuck to wall, the top right corner blinked green before it grew three times it's original size.

Instead of a small and old computer chip on the wall, there was a small monitor allowing Max to see through the camera hidden in the corner of the room. This allowed her to see Soundwave put a human man in chains while Starscream looked down at him. Max assumed Starscream was going to interrogate him.

Max puffed her cheeks. This would not end well.

Max knew she needed to do something for the human inside, but she had no idea what she could do. There was no way she could leave this man in there at the mercy of Starscream, especially given the lengths in which the Decepticon will go to in order to get what he wants. Max touched the corner of the window she made and it returned to it's normal size.

Quickly she pocketed the chip and raced back to her secret spot on the ship, hopefully she would be able to find something that could help her free the human man. Max hoped there was something she could do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three has arrived.**

 **Halfway finished with the Rising Darkness Arc. Once this beginning is over, then the real fun begins.**

* * *

How had this day gone so wrong?

Jack liked to consider himself a normal person, nothing extraordinary about him. He was a just a teenager who went to work and school, nothing more and nothing less. However that had all changed thanks to a talking motorcycle-robot and three other robots who could turn into cars. Or maybe it was cars that turned into robots? Jack still wasn't sure which one it was.

When he met with the other robots, he wasn't sure what to make it of it. They seemed to act human-like only they were more machine instead of organic like himself and the two others kid who were brought into this mess. A fifteen year old girl, Miko, who clearly did not understand the dangers of this situation and a twelve year old boy, Raf.

"We'll bring them to the brig," said the vehicon holding Jack and Raf, "That's where Starscream is keeping the other prisoner."

Jack briefly thought about the agent he met before, Fowler was his name who had called out for help from the Autobots after being captured by the Decepticons. Bulkhead had gone to get him and Miko had decided to follow him through the groundbridge. Wanting to retrieve Miko and get her back to base, Jack and Raf left the Autobot hideout in search of her.

This lead to Jack and Raf being captured and in the hands of a vehicon on an alien warship. Jack was trying to understand exactly how this day had gone from to worse to disaster and it wasn't even lunch yet. Jack glanced at Raf who's focus was on the floor, he seemed to be handling the situation well. At least on the outside. They were walking down the hallway when Jack saw a familiar face. It was only a glance, but he would recognize a friend anywhere.

Max had been running back to her "room" when she spotted Jack in a vehicons hands. She could not believe what she was looking at, Jack and the kid she had tutored once last month were being held captive by two Decepticons. Not only did she have to worry about getting the other human she saw out of here, but now people she knew were here. This made her curse under her breath. Not thinking, she stepped out in front of the Vehicons.

Max shouted, "Hey!"

The one without the boys sighed, "What do you want M? We don't have time to waste."

"Starscream wants to bring these two another area," Max told them seriously, "I'm in charge of any and all humans aboard this ship, or did you forget that."

The second Vehicon spoke, "I don't believe you. Why would he keep them anywhere else?"

"Because he's busy interrogating the first human and doesn't need to interrogate these two yet," Max said like it was obviously.

Before they could reply, the sound of engines revving filled the hallway. The two Vehicons were hit by a speeding muscle car and were thrown to the end of the hallway. Jack and Raf fell to the ground, but the femme Autobot caught them and set them gently on the ground.

Max sighed with relief.

"Bumblebee," Raf exclaimed relieved to see his bot.

Bumblebee bent down and replied in buzzes, _Hey Raf, glad to see you two are doing okay._

Arcee bent down as well and told them with a small smile, "Appreciate you clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon war-ship was not on the activities list."

"Tell me about it," Jack told her then looked at Max, "What are you doing here? Did they capture you to?"

Bumblebee buzzed, _You were the human from the mines._

Max rubbed the back of her neck as she replied, "I live here, they captured me a few years ago and yes I was at the mines."

"You live here," Raf asked with surprise.

 _You understood me,_ Bumblebee asked surprised since only Raf could understand him.

Max nodded to the yellow bot then told Raf, "It definitely isn't by choice, but yes."

"What would the 'cons want with a human child," Arcee questioned suspiciously.

Max only shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Come on, I know the way around this ship."

They began to move down the hallway and although skeptical, Arcee decided she would determine whether or not this human was trustworthy. Footsteps sounded around the corner, Arcee readied her gun while Bumblebee stood in front of the kids.

When she saw who was there, she said, "Friendly."

"Hello," Bulkhead said happily and relieved.

Arcee lowered her weapon, "Brought the humans huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind," Bulkhead told her, then noticed the fourth human down below, "She new?"

"That is an issue for another time," Arcee said, "We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

Raf and Jack said in unison, "He's in the brig."

"Great, now all we need to do is find the brig," Bulkhead said simply.

Arcee looked down at Max and asked, "You know where that is?"

"It's actually not far from here," Max replied.

"Alright, lead the way," Bulkhead told her.

Max nodded and she took off down the hall with Miko, Jack and Raf by her sides while the Autobots were right behind them. Unlike the others, Max had been in the middle of plenty of fights between bots and 'cons, however she had usually been able to get out of the crossfire quickly. Since she was stuck in a hallway with three other humans and Autobots, she had nowhere to run.

They basically ran around in circles trying to avoid falling debris and getting crushed by the 'cons or even the bots. Jack had done the most by covering them whenever they stopped moving. Max would usually just pull or push Raf or Miko out of the way. This seemed to continue for several minutes that felt like hours to them. The reactions from the three humans interested Max greatyl.

Miko was completely absorbed into the battle, wanting to get a picture or a closer look. Jack was furiously worrying about Miko getting herself killed or Raf getting hurt in the crossfire. He was also worried whenever Max moved around, she narrowly avoided the debree more often than not giving the older teen a heart attack. Raf was terrified.

Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee cleared a room on the side causing Max to pause. She wondered what they were doing when they knew that wasn't the brig, but she didn't say anything. Max, Jack, Miko and Raf entered the now empty room after their Autobot companions.

"Wait here," Arcee told them.

Bumblebee protested, _You want to leave them in here, why?_

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," Arcee said sharply, "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put. Max, tell us where to go."

"You don't need to look out for me just them, I can move through a fight," Max told her sharply.

Arcee shook her head, "No. You stay here with them, period. Now where do we go?"

Max wanted to tell the femme Autobot off, but there was no time to argue. The sooner they got the fifth human off this ship, the better off they would be. Max shivered at how angry Megatron would be when he learned the Autobots were here. When he found out she _helped_ the Autobots, she would never hear the end of it from Starscream and she would never see the light of day again.

Max glared at Arcee, "Down the hall, make two lefts then a right. The door at the end of the hall with red lights."

Arcee nodded and left the room, Bulkhead and Bumblebee close behind. Once they were gone and the four humans left alone, Miko spoke.

"That was intense," Miko said in awe.

"Was," Raf said, his voice trembling.

Jack pointed a finger at her angrily, "It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me," Miko questioned annoyed.

"You wanted us to be a band," Jack told her, "Doesn't that usually mean playing together?"

Miko rolled her eyes, "Well maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well maybe I have some regard for your safety," Jack hissed at her.

Max could tell the argument was only going to get worse, "Guys you both need to calm down."

Miko ignored her and told Jack, "Oh I'm sorry is your name Optimus. You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much!"

Raf couldn't take it and he cried, "Ah, stop it! Both of you!"

Raf ran off to the side while Max glared at Miko and Jack.

"Tensions are already high enough for you two, but he's twelve and caught in this mess," Max snapped at them, "He can't handle it all."

Max went over to Raf first and put an arm around him. His arms were wrapped around his legs as he buried his face into his knees. There was just so much going that he couldn't handle by himself.

"Raf it's going to be okay," Jack said sitting beside Max.

Miko sat next to Raf and told him, "Yeah we're going to be fine."

"Our bots will come back for us," Jack assured him.

Miko agreed, "Yeah their going to take us home."

"How do you know," Raf said dejectedly.

No one knew what to say to that. Jack had no idea if there was anything to help comfort Raf, so he decided to distract him instead. He noticed the large screen with alien symbols on it and thought this would take Raf's mind of their problem.

"Hey Raf, what do you make of that," Jack asked him.

Raf looked up at the screen and tilted his head to the side. He stood up and walked over to the large screen, Max, Miko and Jack followed him. Max already knew what the symbols meant since she could read Cybertronian, but she planned to keep that information to herself.

"It's important," Raf told them, "real important. We got to get this to Optimus."

"How do you know it isn't a recipe for space nachos," Miko asked.

"I know math when I see it and that is one serious equation," Raf told her, his eyes focused on the screen.

"Can you download it," Jack asked him.

Raf looked in his bag, "I have a flash drive, but I don't see anywhere to plug it in."

"A flash drive won't work," Max told them, "This is Cybertronian tech, not earth tech."

The sound of a door opening filled their ears. A Vehicon appeared from around the corner. He didn't spot the humans right away which gave them a window to get away and hide. Max could be seen by them because they were used to her, it was the other humans, they were the problem. Miko took off with Jack and Raf with her, but Raf stopped. He needed to grab his backpack and that was when the 'con saw him.

The Vehicon took out it's gun and aimed at Raf. His laser was ready to fire so Max rushed forward, grabbed his arm and pulled him along. The 'con shot at them several times, but thankfully missed them each time. It was luck that Max knew wouldn't last much longer. However one was about to hit Raf and Max until Jack raced forward and tackled the two of them to the ground out of the way.

"Miko," Jack called, "Take a picture."

"Great idea," Miko said with a grin and got the 'cons attention, "Hey you! Smile."

"Not of that," Jack shouted then pointed to the screen, "Of that!"

Miko turned around, "Oh."

She lifted her phone and snapped a shot of the screen. After that, the four of them took off following Max down the hallway. A horn honked loudly and they saw Bulkhead driving forward before transforming and attacking the Vehicon. Bumblebee and Arcee pulled up next to the kids. Max wasn't sure whether or not she should be relieved by their arrival or worried.

"I told you to stay put," Arcee hissed at them.

Jack climbed on Arcee while Raf and Miko got into Bumblebee. Max almost sighed in relief, it looked like they were going to make it out of here.

"Just go down this way, the exit isn't far from here," Max explained.

The fourteen year old was about to move away, but Jack grabbed her underarm. This forced Max to stay put and look at her friend curiously. What was he doing?

"We aren't leaving you," Jack said sternly.

"Get on," Arcee told her in a firm tone, "You're coming with us."

Max shook her head fearfully, "I can't."

"Max," Jack whispered pleasing.

"No, I'm serious I can't leave," Max told him and tried to pull her arm away, but Jack tightened his grip.

"Max, we're leaving now," Arcee ordered.

Max narrowed her eyes at Jack and the blue motorcycle, "I have no intentions of dealing with the consequences if I leave this ship. Now you have to go."

Arcee ignored her words and replied sharply, "This is not up for debate. Get now, we're leaving and you are coming with us."

The teenaged girl was prepared to protest further, but Jack surprised her and pulled her onto the motorcycle. Before Max could process what happened, Arcee drove off with Bumblebee and Bulkhead by her sides.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Update! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _I let you wander free around this ship, try leave and I can promise the consequences will be severe._

Max waited until Arcee had come up to the open ramp before releasing her grip on Jack and "falling" off of the motorcycle. The small momentum Max had allowed her to twist around and land in a low crouched position, her hands on the ramp. The screeching of tires filles Max's ears, she looked ahead to see Arcee facing sideways at the end of the ramp. Max was certain if the femme was standing, she would be glaring at her.

"Max, we don't have time for this," Jack said exasperated and irritated.

Max stood up from her position, "I cannot leave this ship. If I do that, Megatron will _hurt_ me."

"That is why you need to come with us," Arcee said, her tone a little softer than before, "So they can't hurt you again."

Max folded her arms over her chest, she looked at the sides of the opening with apprehension. The last time she tried escaping this way, the results had been less than pleasant.

Shaking the memory from her mind, Max said, "Please just go before it's too late."

"The signal won't go off," Bulkhead said suddenly.

Max hadn't noticed the green or yellow car was still there. Her gaze shifted from the Nemesis to look at the army green jeep with a curious and surprised look.

"How can you be sure," Max asked not bothering to hide her shock, "How did you even know about that?"

"I took out their dishes inside and messed with some other stuff," Bulkhead explained.

Miko stuck her head out of Bumblebee's window, "Yeah. One of them said Max. We assumed it was short for Maximum power or something, but it must have been meant for you."

"You can come with us now," Raf piped in, a smile on his face.

Max didn't know what to say. She knew that if Bulkhead was right about destroying her signal, then that meant she would be able to leave. Could it be true? Would she finally be rid of this horrid place? Max wasn't sure, but she had to hope for the best. Jack stretched out his hand to her, his palm open. _It's okay, I just want to help._ Hesitantly, Max walked down the ramp waiting for the sirens, the blinking lights and canon fire. She made it to the bottom of the ramp, she grabbed Jack's hand and held it tightly in her own.

When nothing happened, relief washed over the scrawny fourteen year old.

"See, it's okay," Jack said with a smile.

Max nodded, but still too shaken to say anything, she climbed back onto Arcee. The femme Autobot sped away, Bulkhead and Bumblebee behind her. Once they arrived back at the base, the bots received a call from Optimus that he needed a ground bridge. Arcee fired up the bridge allowing Optimus to walk through with a wounded Ratchet at his side who was clutching his arm.

While Optimus tended to Ratchet's arm, the humans looked after Fowler. He was unconscious and lying on a gurney near the main stairs of the command center. Arcee had explained to Optimus what happened while he and Ratchet were away, also introduced him to Max. She was someone he was going to speak with later on, after everything else had been sorted out.

Miko looked at Ratchet and asked softly, "What happened to you guys anyway?"

Ratchet answered her gravely, "We engaged an army of undead of Cybertronian warriors."

Miko stared at them in disbelief and disappointment, "Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it."

Max rolled her eyes, it must be nice to be ignorant to the seriousness of this situation. No one paid attention to Miko's comment.

"Bulkhead," Optimus said his voice in the same flat tone, "You exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you."

Bulkhead replied solemnly, "It won't happen again Optimus, I-I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault," Miko said coming to his aid.

Bulkhead shook his head at her, "Miko please."

Miko pulled out her phone, "And check it out, recon."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose while Max and Raf could only watch with anticipation.

Optimus looked down at her phone, "Hmm. Ratchet have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

The medical bot bent down to look at her phone, but was confused by the image. It was just a vehicon.

"I don't understand," Ratchet said confused.

Miko looked at the phone and said, "Oops. That's the 'con who tried to blow Raf and Max away. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grille."

Miko had made punching gestures to make her point and smiled at the idea. Jack couldn't understand how Miko was so calm and uncaring about this. There was nothing good about the situation they were in. This caused his pent up emotions to rise and his anger to spike.

"Miko," Jack said fighting his anger, "Raf was almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull!"

Miko folded her arms in annoyance and said darkly, "We were all almost killed. You, me, Raf, Max- even them."

Jack replied exasperated, "Well if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be apart of it, not anymore."

The Autobots had watched the humans bicker and had no words to say. However Optimus knew something had be to said to the humans. They were children who shouldn't have been involved.

"Jack," Optimus said, "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

No sooner had the words left Optimus' mouth, Ratchet had fired up the ground bridge. He really did not like humans or care what happened to them. It would make Ratchet's day if he could get rid of them.

"No point in long goodbyes here's the door."

Jack knew Miko wasn't going to leave, so he turned to Raf and Max.

"Raf, Max," Jack said to them.

Raf looked away and over at Bumblebee. He didn't want to leave his new friend behind and he could tell Bumblebee didn't want him to leave by the slump of his shoulders and door wings.

Raf looked back at Jack and said, "I'll be okay Jack. I'll see you at school?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. Max?"

Max wrapped her arms around her stomach. Even if she left, the Decepticons would find her in no time. At least in this silo, she could stay hidden for a few a little longer. Even though it prolonged the inevitable, she wanted to enjoy her freedom as long as she could.

"I'm involved either way," Max replied, "No matter where I go, I'll just end up back here or on that ship."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "Take care of yourself. Don't be a stranger."

Max nodded to him without a word. Although Max didn't want Jack to leave, she had a feeling he would come back. Jack walked down the steps and stopped in front of Arcee. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't want Jack to go. Whether it was because she just lost someone or she liked having him around, she didn't want him to go.

Jack looked up at Arcee and said, "I know. You don't exist."

Arcee replied sadly, "Don't make me hunt you down."

Once he had disappeared through the ground bridge, the base was silent for a little while. After some discussion between the Autobots and the three humans talking on the side did Raf and Miko go home. Bumblebee took Raf and Miko went with Bulkhead. Because of the ordeal, Bumblebee took the long way home for Raf and the two talked it out. Miko on the other hand went to Jack's house hoping to talk to him about coming back. Arcee had gone off on her own somewhere, leaving Max with Optimus and Ratchet.

Even though Max knew they weren't going to interrogate her, she was still nervous to answer their questions. Optimus had kept his optics on the new human who had joined them. She was shorter than Miko, a little taller than Raf and incredibly scrawny. In his opinion, she appeared to be the same age as Raf. However having heard part of her discussion with Miko and Raf, he learned she was fourteen while Raf was twelve. Optimus approached Max.

"I apologize for not speaking to you sooner," Optimus said looking down at the girl, "But now we need to ask you a few questions."

Max took a seat on the steps before the elevator and replied, "Figured as much. Shoot."

"What were you doing on the Decepticon warship," Optimus questioned curiously.

"Megatron brought me there a few years ago. It was my "job" to help out with... details involving various topics and to find energon," Max explained to them.

"You know where energon deposits are," Ratchet asked in surprise and an underlining of hope.

Max nodded in reply, "I haven't told him all the locations, but a good amount of them."

"Do you know what the Decepticons are planning," Optimus asked her, "What are those specs that Miko retrieved?"

"Megatron wants to build an unstoppable army to conquer this planet. The specs are designs and blueprints for a space bridge," Max explained to them, "He's going to send his dark energon to your home planet and bring them here."

"We cannot allow this happen," Optimus said, "Ratchet, analyze the specs and try to pinpoint the bridges location. When the others return, we can brief them on the situation."

The medic went to the computer and began to scan the blueprints that Miko had retrieved. Raf and Max had been able to transfer the picture onto his computer allowing him to do his research. While Ratchet worked on that, Optimus would continue to speak with Max. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something all too familiar about the young girl. As if he knew her from somewhere.

"You will require a guard for the time being, especially since you know important information that Decepticons would not want to lose," Optimus said to Max, "I will assume the role as your guardian."

Max frowned at that, "I'm not that important or know that much. Besides, you are the leader of the Autobots and shouldn't have to be worried about some human."

"It is my duty to be concerned with all living creatures, especially those involved in a war that they should not be in," Optimus explained looking down at the human.

Max had one hand in her jean pocket and the other clutching something around her neck. Optimus thought about asking what it was, but decided he would ask her another time. Max yawned softly, but tried to cover it up with a cough. However the mech noticed. Although he was still unfamiliar with most human mannerisms, he knew a yawn showed exhaustion.

"Do you have anywhere you can stay," Optimus asked.

It was getting late and she needed to get home. However he didn't know if she had one considering she lived on the Decepticon warship. Max did have places she could go to, but she feared the 'cons would be there waiting for her. They knew all her hidden homes, the only one they didn't about was Jack, but she didn't want to bother him tonight.

Max let her hands fall to her sides as she replied, "No. I have nowhere to go."

"Then for the time being, you will remain here," Optimus told her.

Max could only stare at him with shimmering violet eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Max had been able to help Ratchet pinpoint the exact location of the space bridge. Once everyone had been gathered in the main area of the base, Ratchet made the announcement. The only autobot missing was Arcee, but now was not the time to wait. Time was a luxury the Autobots did not have.

"Optimus I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge," Ratchet said, "Thanks to he information Max had supplied, it was much easier to find. It's high in earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach," Optimus said flatly.

A ground bridge could only go so far throughout earth, but to space. It didn't have the power.

Miko spoke up, "Okay so you guys can't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there."

Ratchet shook his head and explained, "A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way out into orbit, it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars."

Miko hadn't been expecting that answer. Max tried not to revel in her expression, but it was the first Miko looked serious about the situation.

Optimus spoke next, "Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid, we must take that risk. Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

The sound of a horn honking followed by the rev of an engine filled the main areas ears. When everyone looked to their left, they saw it was Arcee and Jack. Max wasn't surprised that Jack had returned. After all, once inside this world, there was no way out.

"Hey," Jack said a little awkwardly, "Guess who's back?"

Raf and Miko waved at him, but the other autobots paid him little attention. A big mission was coming up.

"Autobots prepare for departure," Optimus told his team.

Arcee asked, "Where to?"

"The final frontier," Miko answered.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there."

"They don't," Raf said as Bee lowered him to the ground, "Not really."

Jack looked up at Arcee, "Be seeing you?"

She gave him a small smile and joined the other Autobots in front of the ground bride.

Raf looked up at his new friend and said, "Be careful, Bee."

Bumblebee replied, _I'm always careful, don't you worry. I'll be back before you know it_.

Miko just exclaimed to her bot, "Ugh, I'm so jealous."

Bulkhead shook his head, "Don't even think about following me."

Max looked towards Optimus and to her surprise he had looked back at her. His attention had been on Ratchet who opened the bridge, but his gaze wandered to the teen. The previous night, he had learned very little about the human girl, except for her dangerous ties with the Decepticons. He promised himself she would not have to return to them ever again.

"Good luck," Max said with a small grin, "Not that you'll really need it."

Optimus nodded to her, "The gesture is appreciated."

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "If you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will never forgive you."

Optimus faced forward, a ghost smile on his as he said, "Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!"

The autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the ground bridge. The humans watched their bots go with bated breath, hoping that they would make it through alright. Max reached for the pendant around her neck, she knew they would be fine, but she was still worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are the best.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

The Nemesis had just made it out of earth's atmosphere and was now traveling towards the space bridge. Megatron was in a less than pleasant mood, especially after the loss of his human pet who the Autobots were now in possession. However being able to raise his army from Cybertron would definitely lift his spirits. Megatron kept his eyes on the monitor and was not surprised to see Optimus and his team of Autobots.

The sight made him chuckle, "Oh Optimus Prime never disappoints. Unlike you Starscream."

The second in command spoke, "No need for concern master. Soundwave is locking onto Cybertrons coordinates per my instructions."

Megatron rolled his optics, he wondered so many times why he kept Starscream on board. It was becoming ridiculous, truth be told Megatron truly had wanted to get rid of the mech more times than he could count. However he had more important matters to attend to, such as bringing his army to earth. He knew the autobots would put up a good fight, but Megatron wasn't worried about them after all they couldn't stop a planet of undead warriors.

When the Nemesis stopped moving, Arcee began to get an uneasy feeling.

"Well," she asked, "What are they waiting for?"

Optimus took a closer look at the ship, "It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system."

Bulkhead said, "Ah, that's my handiwork."

"Great job Bulkhead," Optimus replied, "Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."

Back at the Autobot base, the humans and Ratchet were listening. Raf thought it would be much simpler for the decepticons to reach their home world, so he asked.

"Don't they know where their own planet is," he asked curiously.

Ratchet nodded, "Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise."

Optimus voice sounded over the computer, _If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one._

Ratchet scoffed at the idea, "From what I know of earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"He does have a back up," Max said and turned to Raf, "Pull up the array of dishes."

"The ones from Texas," Raf questioned as he typed on the keyboard.

Max nodded, "Megatron would have Soundwave use all of these dishes because one isn't strong enough to find Cybertron."

Ratchet shook his head, "Zip buh buh buh. This is not child's play."

A moment passed before Optimus spoke, _Good thinking Max and Rafeal. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard._

The autobot and human turned to look at Fowler. He was sitting upright which was a good sign, but when spoke was when they got worried.

"You soldier," Fowler shouted, "You're out of uniform. Put on some pants."

Ratchet shook his head, "That may be challenge."

Raf turned back to the computer and started typing. Maybe he could block the decepticons out with some hacking codes. Max knew his hacking wouldn't keep the 'cons out, but it would definitely slow them down which would give the autobots more time.

"I can't get past the array's firewall," Raf exclaimed, "It's too thick."

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out," Ratchet questioned incredulously.

"Maybe," Raf said, "If I could get in."

Jack had an idea, "Wait a second. What if we could get you all the way in. Like inside the building in."

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall," Raf said looking at Jack.

 _The risk is too great,_ Optimus said through the computer, _The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site._

Max said confidently, "But we can help. I've been to that array, I know how the 'cons plan to get inside. IF we can get there before them, we might just be able to shut the entire space bridge down."

Optimus was silent for a moment, before he could reply, Jack spoke next.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself," Jack told him, "This is bigger than the safety of four humans."

"Yeah, if we let the 'cons win, we are fragged along with everyone else on our planet," Miko said earnestly.

 _Raf_ , Optimus asked, wanting to hear from the youngest human.

"I want to give it a shot," Raf said bravely.

It was decided. Ratchet fired up the ground bridge and sent the four humans through. He would keep communications with them through Max and would continue to monitor his fellow Autobots who were currently in the middle of a battle. It had been easy for the humans to get inside the building and find a room to work from. Jack and Miko would be on guard while Max would assist Raf in keeping the 'cons at bay.

After Miko checked outside, she came back and said, "Security sure is lax in this place."

"I'm in," Raf said, but his excitement was short lived.

"And so are the tit- 'cons," Max said from his side.

Jack gasped, "What?"

"How can you tell," Miko asked them.

Max pointed at the screen, "The schematics and their equations."

"But this time," Raf said with a confident grin, "I can download it."

He plugged the flash drive while Max began to type some codes to help Raf while he hacked.

"It's got to be the space bridge then," Miko stated.

Raf nodded, "The decepticons are syncing to the dishes, but I can sync to them."

This concerned Jack, "Will they know?"

"Most likely," Max answered calmly, ignoring the look of panic on Jack's face.

"Even if the decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house," Raf said confidently.

After a few minutes, Max noticed that they were locking onto Cybertron's coordinates. She knew that Raf and herself could keep the decepticons busy, but she didn't know for how long. Especially since she wasn't sure of Soundwave was here. If he was, they would have no chance. The idea made her shiver, but she told herself it was from the air vent overhead.

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long," Raf said grinning.

He began to type rapidly while the others watched as the position on the screen changed. Max knew she should feel excited, but feared what would happen when the decepticons realized they were being hacked. The small victory was short lived when the dishes moved back to Cybertron.

"They're heading back to Cybertron," Raf said, "I'll just undo that again."

"We found a way to undo it, but now we need a way make sure they don't redo," Max told them.

She glanced to the side and noticed the camera was on, watching them. When they had walked in, the camera wasn't recording, but now it was. The necklace hidden under her shirt was beginning to feel cold against her skin, a sign of upcoming danger and a losing fight.

"What happens when the 'cons realize they're being punked," Jack questioned, "Is there anyway we can make sure they don't get to us?"

"It's just virtual combat, you know like online gaming," Raf said nonchalantly.

"Yeah Jack," Miko said, "What are the 'cons gonna do? They're probably, like, 1000 miles away."

"Even still, they could come here," Max said, mostly to herself.

Then the door opened revealing the large tentacle she knew all too well. Soundwave was here and he knew they were messing with his plans.

"Guys," Max said getting their attention.

Jack yelled as the tentacle came down, but Miko grabbed onto it. Max glanced at Mikoe and couldn't decide if the girl was brave or insane. While Jack and Miko kept the tentacle occupied, Max would stay close to Raf as a last line of defensehim for him so he could continue to type. Raf knew he couldn't stop now, he had to keep going. He was going to do his part.

"I won't let them lock on again," he said mostly to himself.

The tentacle through both Jack and Miko into the wall, then went after Raf and Max. Max felt panic rush through her when she stared at the dark tentacle, but she forced herself to remain calm. The tentacle reached for her, but she sidestepped it and wrapped her arms around it, much like Miko had done moments before. This wouldn't stop Soundwave, only delay him.

Raf grabbed his flashdrive and moved away from the computer, knowing that was the initial target of the 'con. Once he moved, Max released the tentacle and let it smash the computer. Miko, not knowing what else to do, grabbed an axe off the wall and charged at Soundwave. Max decided in that moment that Miko was crazy, crazier than she originally thought.

Max and Raf had moved over to the wall when Miko ran towards the tentacle. Max knew that wasn't going to end well and it didn't when the Japanese girl was thrown against the wall again.

"You handed it an axe," Jack shouted.

Raf swallowed, "Not good."

The tentacle, now holding an axe, began to swing down, but stopped abruptly. It then left the room with the axe still in it's metal claw. Max didn't move as Raf and Miko raced after the tentacle. Jack looked back to see that Max was still frozen in her spot and gave her questioning look. Max swallowed her fear and ran out with him. The four humans chased after the tentacle to an open room to see the Decepticon on the roof.

Max could only stare at Soundwave in fear, she prayed that he wouldn't reach out and grab her like he had done plenty of times over the last three years. Miko, being Miko, took out her phone and snapped a picture of Soundwave. Soundwave did the same thing, he took a picture of the four humans. Three were the Autobots pets and the last one, was technically a Decepticon pet.

Soundwave briefly considered grabbing the human girl, but decided to leave her be. He would come for he another time, with any luck she will reveal the Autobot secrets to them. Once he had the picture, Soundwave flew off into the sky.

"Why is it leaving," Miko asked.

Raf walked over to the power cords and said, "He cut the hard wire. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron, for good."

The humans returned to the base right after the defeat and waited in anticipation. It was all up to the Autobots to save their world. Now that the space bridge was locked onto Cybertron, Megatron could enact the rest of his plan. He brought all the dark energon he had and threw it through the space bridge where it would land on Cybertron. Once there, it would revive all of the dead and give Megatron his army.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature," Ratchet said through the comm link on the computer.

 _Dark energon,_ Optimus said, _Ratchet we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it._

Ratchet sighed, "If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat."

"I might know a way for you do that," Max said, "With the schematics Raf downloaded, I can show you where the flaw in the bridge is."

Ratchet looked down at the humans and back at the screen, "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?"

For a few moments, there was a tense silence. On the other end, the Autobots listened to Ratchet were mournful expressions. Nothing would give them greater pleasure than to return to their home world, but now they had to make a choice. They could never sacrifice one world, especially one with life, for the sake of their return.

 _I am afraid so,_ Optimus said regretfully.

"Then by all means," Ratchet replied, "Let us light our darkest hour."

Optimus looked to his team members, "Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead…. While I make my stand."

The Autobots each gave a quick nod before taking off away from their leader. They all knew what he was going to do. After all, he was the only one strong enough to face Megatron. When Megatron landed on the space bridge, he greeted his old friend.

"Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimus," Megatron said, "They know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective by removing its head," Optimus told the Decepticon firmly and drew his sword.

Megatron laughed, "Highly unlikely Optimus, as I am infused with their very might."

"One shall stand," Optimus said paying no attention to Megatron's words, "One shall fall."

With that, the two mech's began to fight with the space bridge as their battlefield.

* * *

"These things are getting closer," Agent Fowler said, "that's bad right?"

No one paid any attention to him since he still hadn't recovered from his ordeal. Max was currently sitting beside Raf on the computer, both looking at the space bridge schematics. Max knew the bridge inside and out and could tell exactly where the Autobots would achieve detonation. The only problem Max was facing, was making sure they had enough time to clear the blast zone.

 _Ratchet, we're in position,_ Arcee said through the comm link.

Once Max had pointed out on the blueprints where they needed to go, did Raf pull it up on screen. After that had been done, Ratchet began to relay the instructions.

"Arcee, pay close attention," he told the femme Autobot.

If even one things was out of place or one wire pushed too far, the whole thing could collapse on itself. Max explained to Ratchet exactly what this would do once Arcee had set it into place. They had window that they needed to use in order to get out before the blast. Ratchet relayed Max's message and told Arcee exactly what to move and where to move it. It was easy enough to get into this part of the bridge, now all she had to do was change the current of the energon flow.

 _Current reversed,_ Arcee over the comm.

Fowler was the first to cheer at the base, "Yes!- Right?"

Ratchet spoke next, "I'll ready the ground bridge."

Ratchet went over to the side and opened the ground bridge. Now all there was left to do was wait for the Autobots to come through. For a good minute, no one came through. Max grabbed her pendant in worry, hoping that all the Autobots would come through that portal. All the humans stood at the railing near the stairs, watching the swirl of colors with increasing worry and fear.

"Do you think they're-" Raf asked softly.

Ratchet looked at his arm, "Four life signals. One very faint."

Not a moment too soon, Optimus appeared through the ground bridge. Max smiled happily at the bot, her violet eyes glinting with relief. The Prime had always been her favorite, mostly because he was the biggest pain in Megatron's side. Optimus, although he wore a face mask, smiled at the human girl.

The next to enter was Bulkhead, his head hung low. However when he looked up to see Miko running towards him, he smiled gently.

"Bulkhead," she cried with happiness.

Bulkhead got down on a knee, he lowered his hand to her which she hugged in return. Raf, Jack and Max followed after her slowly. Bumblebee came through last with Arcee in his arms. Although Raf was relieved to see Bumblebee was alright, his brown eyes were filled with worry and sorrow when they landed on Arcee.

Jack felt his heart clench at the sight. Sure, he didn't know her all that well, but he was starting to bond with her. Jack ran over to them and stopped in front of Arcee. Max, Raf and Miko stood beside him, all with the same concerned expressions on their faces.

Ratchet shook his head, "We lost one this week. By the Allspark don't let it be another."

Jack walked forward. When he was close enough, he let his hand rest on her own and slowly she opened her optics.

"Arcee," Jack whispered with a small smile.

Arcee gave him a weak one in return, "Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

"But you're my first," Jack told her.

Ratchet turned to look at his old friend, "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived ground zero," Optimus said thoughtfully.

"Prime," Fowler called from his spot near the elevator, "I didn't get to thank you 'bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do."

With that, those doors closed and Fowler was gone. Shakily, Arcee stood on her pedes and smiled down at Jack. Things were looking good for them. Miko had a thought and walked over to Optimus with a question on her mind, one she needed an answer to.

"So," she said nervously, "Is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

All eyes were on Optimus now. It would be his decision on whether or not the humans could stay. None of the Autobots, except for Ratchet, wanted the humans to go. Even with Megatron gone, the humans were still in danger, especially Max considering her recent affairs with the Decepticons.

"No," Optimus said, all eyes sparkling with relief and excitement, "Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, you will each continue to guard Jack, Miko and Rafeal."

There was a pause, Optimus looked down at the last human. The Prime wanted for one bot to be in charge of one human to make the guarding easier and more efficient. Ratchet would not be able to guard Max and Optimus, although he knew he would be able to guard her was hesitant to. Would it be better for her to guarded by another? No, if the Decepticons were to target her directly, like he believed they would, he had to be the one to protect her.

"Max, I will be your guardian."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jack, Miko and Raf, hadn't been surprised that Optimus would be the one to guard Max. After all, they could already tell Ratchet wasn't going to look after them and Max had been involved with the Decepticons before she came here. It only made sense to them that the Prime take Max under his wing. The Autobots on the other hand had all been surprised, Ratchet most of all. The fact that Optimus would even consider guarding a human was beyond the medic, however it had been decided now. No going back. Even though Optimus would be Max's guardian, it would be better that she carpool with the others. It would draw less attention if she rode with them instead of driving with an eighteen wheeler all the time.

Max didn't mind that, she was still trying to get over the shock that she was staying here with the Autobots and not still trapped with the Decepticons. In all honesty, Max had been certain this was an amazing dream, but she was learning this was reality. Perhaps she really could be safe here, the odds of that became more apparent when she learned Megatron was presumed dead. Without him, there was no reason for the 'cons to look for her. Soundwave could. It had been pure luck that Soundwave hadn't taken her away earlier. However she had an idea as to why he left her, he could return and get her once she had useful information.

The only issue now was if he would still come for her. With Megatron gone, would Soundwave come after her? She knew Starscream wouldn't, he hated her and would most likely throw a party because she was gone. Max was lying on the couch in the command center of the base. Her head on the left armrest, her legs draped over Miko and Raf while Jack was sitting on the little table. Fowler stood in front them speaking to Max mainly about forming her new identity.

There were no records of her old one and she wanted to keep it that way. At least now anyway. She refused to tell any of them her real name, not out of fear, but because she wanted to keep it to herself.

"Since I won't be moving you into witness protection, I'll be creating a new identity for you," Fowler explained, "Birth certificates, old school records, health records, the whole shabang. I already made some calls, you'll be staying in foster home by the end of the week."

Max asked, "Are you sure a foster home is a good idea?"

"In these records you are a foster child so in order to stick to the story it would be best, however the foster parents I'm looking into work in the military. Right now their assignment is to look after you," Fowler replied simply, "By tomorrow morning, she would be known as Maxine Eisen, foster child. In the meantime, you can create you're stuff on the laptop here. Whatever you want and then send it to me so I can make it official."

Fowler left after that. It had been an hour and still the four humans were going over Max's documents, adding in details and backstories and everything in between. Right now, they were trying to decide what to put into her personal profile. Miko thought it would be fun to add their own twists to it before Fowler sent it off.

"I think you could pull off the goody-two-shoes or the mysterious emo girl," Miko said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Neither of those have anything in common Miko."

Raf added with a small smile, "You could go for the genius type."

"I don't think she can pull off the nerd look," Miko said unconvinced, "I say go with the mystery girl."

Max honestly didn't care about it, but she did her best to pretend like she was interested. Her identity, real or fake, wasn't something she usually thought about. It was hard to define herself when there nothing other than Decepticons around her. All she was, was their pet and Megatron's little prize.

"Whatever works," Max said nonchalantly, "Besides I don't think anyone is really going to look at my _profile_."

"Maybe not, but at least you can re-create yourself," Jack said simply.

Max shrugged indifferently.

It had been a few hours since the battle, Arcee was still in the medbay despite her protests. Everything seemed to be in order, her vitals were stable and she would be good to go. However Ratchet wanted to make sure she would be okay, they could not afford to lose another soldier and friend.

Optimus was off to the side watching the others with a curious gaze. He had returned a few minutes ago to see them standing around Max, though he noticed she wasn't doing a lot of the talking. Optimus would have been lying if he said he was not curious about how she became involved with Decepticons. The answers she had given to him earlier did not satisfy him, he could tell she wasn't being entirely honest with them. Whether out of fear or simple distrust, Optimus wasn't sure. Optimus decided he would worry about her past later, his focus had been on keeping her out the Decepticons reach.

Even with Megatron dead, there was no telling whether or not the Decepticons would return for her. Optimus hoped to ask her about her history with the Decepticons another time, for the time being there were other matters that needed to be attended to. One of them involved where the teen girl was going to stay. While the other three humans had a home to return to, Max did not have one. Optimus considered allowing her to remain here at base, but he wasn't sure how she would feel about that. She had been forced to remain on a ship with Cybertronians for years, would she really be alright having to stay in a bunker filled with more aliens? Optimus didn't think so. He thought it would be best for her to be with her own kind again.

"Oh come on," Miko groaned, "What was the coolest thing about living on that ship?"

When Max's profile had been completed, Miko had decided to bombard Max with questions about her life. Though Max knew the girl didn't mean any harm by it, she didn't want to give her any straight answers. Not to mention, Miko's uncaring attitude to the seriousness of the entire situation was getting on Max's nerves.

Max gave Miko an irritated look, "There was nothing cool about living on a ship filled with 'cons."

"Yeah, I can't see any positives to staying there," Bulkhead added in.

Jack sighed, he knew Max didn't want to talk about this. He knew her well enough. They had only seen each other in person a handful of times, but the two spoke through email a lot. While on the ship, Max was able to make a lot of things, even a laptop and wifi. By some miracle, she kept it hidden from Soundwave. How she kept it hidden, even she wasn't sure. She supposed he probably let her get away with doing stuff like considering it was all she could on the ship. It didn't matter to Max though so long as she had a chance to interact with others in some way. Being on the alien ship constantly had done little to help her, especially in terms of being others like her.

"Why don't we change the subject," Jack said before Miko could ask another question, "Where are you going to stay?"

Max shrugged, "To be determined. I have some places I can go to if nothing else works out."

"Where," Raf asked curiously.

Max replied vaguely, "Just some places I know."

"Well speaking of places to go, we need to get the rest of you back," Bulkhead said to them.

Bumblebee shook his head in disagreement, _Why now? We still have time._

However Ratchet stepped in, "No. They have been here long enough. Out with all them."

Miko rolled her eyes at Ratchet, but before she could make a remark, Raf spoke.

"Yeah, it's almost seven and my mom will freak if I'm late for dinner again," Raf said worriedly.

Miko and Raf left first with their bots, but Jack was hesitant to leave Max. When he had first met her, she was just some kid who needed help.

 _Are you lost?_

 _I-I, yes_.

He had brought her home, barely nine years old dressed in rags and soaking from the pouring rain. She had stayed with him and his mother for a week before she left with social workers. Although June, Jack's mother, had fought hard to keep the young girl, the social workers insisted she be moved. Since June couldn't keep the young girl, she had decided to track her movements through the system to make sure she was doing alright. Jack followed along closely with his mother.

Three years ago, he found an inconsistency in her records. That she would disappear from one home before popping up in another awhile later. The records never seemed to make much sense and there were a number issues within each file. Jack supposed now he knew why.

"You know," Jack started, "You could come back with me. My mom would be thrilled to see you again."

Max smiled at the thought, "It would be nice to see Ms June again, but I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing," Jack answered quickly, "My mom loves you. She wouldn't mind. Besides it would go along with the plan Fowler has."

Max rubbed her arm sheepishly, "I don't want to bother anyone."

"It's not a bother Max, I promise you," Jack assured.

Max pursed her lips, "Shouldn't you ask your mother for permission before offering up your house?"

Jack shrugged in reply, "Like I said, she won't mind because it's you."

"I appreciate the offer Jack," Max told him honestly, "But I have places."

"With who," Jack questioned knowing the answer.

"It's whom and a friend of sorts," Max replied cheekily.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why don't I believe you?"

Max shrugged, "I don't know."

Jack frowned, still not convinced. He wasn't the only one who didn't believe her lie.

"Are you sure," Jack asked her.

Max nodded in reply, "Yes, I'm sure."

Jack wanted to push further, but decided to nod instead, "Okay. Well if you change your mind, my door's open."

Max smiled at him in appreciation, but said nothing as he left. Ratchet disappeared after that and went to go look for tools to help fix the bugs in his hardware. Now it was only Optimus and Max in the main room. Max wasn't sure how to feel about the Autobots. They were nice enough to her, but she didn't trust them. Nothing good ever came from trusting them, Max knew that much. The only good thing that ever came from them was the necklace she wore.

"This place you spoke of," Optimus started as he approached Max, "Is there someone there waiting for you?"

Max responded simply, the lie flowing off of her tongue before she could stop it, "Yes. An old friend keeps the place well enough for me. She should be there tomorrow, but I can go there tonight."

Optimus wasn't sure why he got the feeling she wasn't telling the truth, but he just knew something was not right. In the short time he had watched her, he could tell when she spoke truthfully. Now she wasn't.

"Why do you lie," Optimus questioned looking down at the human.

Her expression didn't change, "I'm not lying."

"Yes you are," Optimus stated matter of factly, "Why do you lie about someone waiting for you?"

Max stared up at Optimus for a moment's, debating on how to go forward. She supposed she wasn't as good of a liar as she thought she was. It was easy to get away with stuff on the Nemesis because no one cared what she did. Max sighed, she couldn't lie her way out of this.

"Because I had a feeling you wouldn't take me there if I told you no one was there or would be there," Max replied honestly, "Was I right?"

Optimus nodded, "You are a youngling. Shouldn't someone be watching you?"

Max narrowed her eyes slightly, "Yeah, but I don't have that luxury. I came from the Decepticon ship remember?"

"Yes," Optimus answered even though her question wasn't meant to be answered, "and there is no one to watch over you?"

Max shook her head no response. Max remembered having people to look out for her once, but that was a long time ago. The ache was still there, but she knew how to push it aside. Optimus felt horrible, he wanted to know why she was alone and how the Decepticons found her in the first place, but now was not the time. It had been a long few days for everyone and he imagined it had been a trying time for her.

"Are you going to take me there or not," Max asked shortly.

Optimus frowned, "I do not think that would be wise for you stay on your own."

Max frowned, but made no protests. She knew this was a fight she couldn't win. Not today.

* * *

 **Still on HIATUS, but here's an update I was able to write out.**


End file.
